Over a Bowl of Ice Cream
by fatdog
Summary: It's a replacement for my other fic. I lost track of it. And this is the waffiest I've ever written! [G/L] The reincarnation of Goku and Lirin 100 years later. And they fight over food. Again. AU fic.


Over a Bowl of Ice Cream

"What would happen if this would be the last tim we'd ever see each other?"

He was hiding.

Under his table he was hiding.

Why was he hiding?

No one knows why.

He is drooling.

Why is he drooling?

The teacher had a bowl of Ice Cream

Strawberry Ice Cream.

*BANG* He hit his table with his head.

Why did he hits his head?

"He is such an idiot," His seatmate said.

"I am not an idiot!" He answered.

"Then why are you under the table?"

"My ballpen fell down!"

"Mr. Goku. Ms. Lirin. Do you have any problems?"

They shook their heads.

Like always, they lie.

They never told anyone the truth.

He sat back on his chair.

She grabbed her notebook.

He looked out the window.

She jotted down useless notes.

He was thinking.

She was thinking.

What are they thinking of?

Why does the teacher have a bowl of Ice Cream?

They love food.

Nothing else but food.

They hate each other.

But they are so alike.

Their difference is only 'this' and 'that'.

Two Organs.

Nothing else more.

But why do they hate each other?

Like always, they lie.

They never told anyone the truth.

"Mr. Goku, the notes to copy are on the blackboard,"

He looked forward.

She looked at him.

He saw the Ice Cream.

She looked forward and saw the Ice Cream.

He was drooling.

She was hiding her drool.

He was controlling himself from dashing to the Ice Cream.

She too was controlling herself.

The teacher was silent.

He didn't notice a thing.

But he knew something was going to happen.

Something bad.

It was written on his schedule.

Something was going to happen.

"I'll go outside for a moment,"

He stood up..

Eyes followed him.

"I'll be back,"

That's what he always says.

He says that.

But he rarely returns.

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

"It's mine!"

They both shouted.

The class didn't mind.

They knew they were going to do something.

Something funny perhaps.

Something that would get them into trouble.

He grabbed the bowl first.

But she grabbed the bowl from him.

"I found it first!"

He screamed.

"Finders keepers!"

She shouted.

He pulled back the bowl.

"It belongs to me!"

She pulled back the bowl.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Actually, it's mine,"

The teacher had his arms crossed.

His eyebrows were up.

He was shaking.

She was shivering.

"Not again,"

One of their classmates sighed.

The teacher walked in front of them.

"You,"

The teacher grabbed his arm.

"And you,"

The teacher grabbed her arm.

"Let's go,"

They strolled through the quiet corridors of the school.

The silence was deafening.

They arrived at the usual office.

The 'Office of Discipline'.

He sighed.

She sighed.

The teacher had something up in his mind.

The teacher went in.

He followed.

She followed.

All people behind a desk stared.

They stared at them.

There eyes followed them.

Maybe they are wondering if they were the ones in here yesterday.

Yes.

They are guilty of the spaghetti fight in the cafeteria.

They started it.

She hid her face.

He did the same.

They arrived at a counter.

"Them again?"

The counter girl asked.

The teacher nodded.

"Let me guess. The blue slip?"

The teacher shook his head.

"Which method should we give them this time?"

The teacher looked at the room behind the counter.

The teacher smiled.

"The Isolation Technique,"

The teacher looked at her.

The teacher looked at him.

She didn't know what it was.

So did he.

"How many minutes?"

She asked.

"One hundred and twenty minutes,"

He answered. 

The counter girl punched in a few numbers in her computer.

The counter girl punched another few numbers in the timer.

The counter girl opened the door to the room.

The counter girl lead the two to the room.

"Be nice,"

She said.

She locked the door.

The room had no windows.

The room was well lit.

The room was small.

She was leaning at one corner.

He was sitting on the opposite corner.

Five minutes have passed.

Nothing has happened. 

Another five minutes.

Useless time.

He was sleepy.

She was bored.

He played with his shoe.

She played with her hair.

Another five minutes passed.

'I'm missing lunch for this?'

He thought.

'I'm missing lunch for this?'

She thought.

"Hey,"

He said.

"What?"

She answered.

"How are you?"

He asked.

"I'm hungry,"

She replied.

Silence again struck the room.

"Me too,"

He said.

She giggled.

"What so funny?"

He asked gently.

"Nothing,"

She smiled.

He smiled too.

Silence again for five minutes.

He touched her shoulder.

She was shocked.

"What would happen if this is the last time we'd see each other?"

He questionned.

She didn't answer.

"I would do the same,"

"Nani?"

She looked him in the eye.

"I wouldn't say a word,"

She looked down.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm shy,"

He put his hand behind his back.

"Shy about what?"

A long silence fell again.

"Shy to tell the truth,"

He answered.

"What truth?"

She asked.

"That I--"

He was shy.

But she read his mind.

"I do too,"

She caught his chin.

She kissed him on the lips.

He was surprised.

This wasn't punishment.

This was reward.

A reward they'll both treasure.

The reward of an argument over a bowl of Ice Cream.

Was it confusing? Tell the truth.


End file.
